Saya Kena Kutuk
by Kuroi-Neko-cii
Summary: Seorang Gakupo Kamui terkena kutukan! Kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Garing. Slight GakuKai tapi bukan, cuma hints aja.


Ganteng. Tinggi. Atletis. Pintar, tak hanya akademis tapi juga non-akademis. Rambut yang terurai indah. Tatapan mata yang tajam sekaligus lembut. Suara berat yang seksi seolah bisa melelehkan telinga. Siapa cewek yang tidak suka cowok seperti itu?

Semua fitur sempurna itu, SEMUANYA, ada pada seorang Gakupo Kamui. Dengan kesempurnaan itu, tak heran dia langsung jadi idola sekolah sejak pertama kali mulai tahun ajaran. Apalagi, dengan kesempurnaan yang tiada tara itu, Gakupo juga mempunyai sifat yang murah senyum, suka membantu, tidak sombong, juga—

.

.

Maaf, typo.

.

.

Sebenarnya, pribadi Gakupo sangat tertutup. Dia juga jarang tersenyum. Bukan, bukan karena sombong atau apa, hanya saja dia… takut. Sejak kecil, karena ketampanannya, dia sering kena kejadian apes. Diculik oom-oom mesum, dikuntit cewek sampai ke ruang ganti cowok, sumpit yang sudah digunakannya diambil lalu dijilati orang, dan berbagai kejadian serupa. Akibatnya, Gakupo jadi punya sedikit kecenderungan antrophobia, alias takut pada orang atau kerumunan.

Ckckck, malang. Tapi bagus, lah. Kalau dia terlalu sempurna nanti malah dikira Gary Stu. Bisa berabe cerita ini.

Satu-satunya orang yang bisa menjadi teman curhatnya adalah Kaito Shion, tetangganya sejak kecil. Kenapa Kaito? Karena Kaito juga bernasib sama, hiks. Didasarkan pada asas senasib sepenanggungan, Kaito dan Gakupo pun dengan cepat menjadi akrab. Terlanjur cocok satu sama lain. Saking akrabnya, kemana-mana selalu berdua. Ke kantin berdua. Ke perpus berdua. Ke toilet berdua. Tapi mereka pakai bilik yang beda, tenang saja. Yah, akrab sekali, ya.

_Saking akrabnya sampai mereka sering dikira pasangan homo._

Cewek yang menjadi fans Gakupo sudah tidak terhitung banyaknya. Malah mereka juga mendua dengan jadi fans Kaito juga. Hampir semua cewek di sekolah mengidolakan mereka(sebagai individu juga sebagai 'pasangan').

Hari-hari mereka berlalu seperti 'biasa', harap perhatikan tanda kutipnya. Kini, Gakupo sedang siaga di depan perpustakaan. Murid-murid cewek yang beringas layaknya pasukan PMS berjalan menghadang pintu keluar. Semua sudah menatap Gakupo layaknya singa menatap mangsanya. Tatapan mereka lapar. Gakupo mundur selangkah demi selangkah. Dia melirik ke meja pustakawan. Tampaknya dia adem ayem saja di mejanya. Gakupo jadi heran, kok bisa dia cuek saja dengan keributan seperti ini di area perpustakaan? Makan gaji buta ya, pak?

Gawat, ini sih sudah tidak bisa keluar, pikir Gakupo. Dia menelan ludahnya. Dititik puncak keputusasaannya, terdengarlah suara malaikat yang berteriak, "AH, ITU KIYOTERU-SENSEI!"

Melihat kesempatan untuk keluar dari sarang buaya ini, Gakupo ikut menimpali dengan suara yang dicewek-cewekkan. "LIHAT, SEPERTINYA DIA PAKAI BAJU BUTLER HARI INI!"

"EEEEHHHH!" Dan kerumunan cewek itu melonggarkan pertahanan mereka terhadap Gakupo.

'KABUUUURRR!' Lari, lari sekuat tenaga. Gakupo mengerahkan kekuatannya pada kakinya, memberi mereka kepercayaan untuk membawanya keluar dari sana. Terima kasih pada Tuhan yang sungguh adil, memberikan kaki yang sungguh sangat kooperatif seperti ini. Dia berlari, tidak mempedulikan arahnya, dan semua berjalan lancar sampai akhirnya…

BRUK!

PRAANG!

Gakupo menabrak seseorang. Tidak hanya itu, dia bahkan mendengar suara barang pecah. Dalam hati, Gakupo mengucapkan mantra. 'Semoga yang pecah bukan barang yang mahal.'

"CELAKA!" suara seorang gadis terdengar menggelegar. Gakupo yang kaget langsung melompat mundur. "INI GAWAT! TINGKAT TERGAWAT DARI KEGAWATAN YANG PALING GAWAT!"

"Eehh… anu…"

"KAMU TAHU INI APA?!" tanya gadis itu dengan nada ngotot. Gakupo mengenalinya. Itu teman sekelasnya, Meiko Sakine, anggota klub _occult. _Gakupo tidak tahu apa yang dikatakan gadis itu. Dia tidak akan pernah tahu. Mengingat semua anggota klub _occult _selalu bertingkah hiperbolis, harusnya kegawatan ini tidak segawat kelihatannya. Menjawab pertanyaan Meiko, Gakupo menggeleng lemah.

"Ini botol. BOTOL!" seru Meiko sambil mengacung-acungkan pecahan botol kaca kepada Gakupo. Gakupo semakin tidak mengerti.

"Bo?"

"INI BUKAN BOTOL BIASA! Ini botol khusus yang digunakan untuk menyegel siluman! Sudah sekian tahun aku berusaha menyegel roh yang merepotkan itu, tapi sekarang kau memecahkannya! MEMECAHKANNYA! SEKARANG KAU PASTI SUDAH KENA KUTUKAN!"

"HEEEE?!"

"MULAI SEKARANG, KAU AKAN MENGALAMI KESIALAN SETIAP KALI BERSENTUHAN DENGAN WANITAAA!"

"EEEEEHHHH?!"

Dan teriakan Gakupo pun menggema sampai ke seluruh penjuru sekolah.

**Saya Kena Kutuk**

By

**Kuroi-Neko-cii**

Disclaimer

**Vocaloid bukan punya saya.**

**Tapi Gakupo jelas punya sa- #dimakan abang GACKT**

Warning(s)

**Garing. Bukan ShonenAi, tenang aja~ Cuma hints kok~ Penggunaan bahasa yang tidak baku.**

"_Akan kukutuk siapapun yang menciptakan kutukan ini!"_

"Hmmm… begitu…" gumam Kaito setelah dicurhati Gakupo. Kini, Gakupo duduk di kamar Kaito setelah sehari penuh sekolah.

"Jangan khawatir, Gakupo. Semua orang di sekolah tahu klub _occult _tidak 'senyata' itu," kata Kaito sambil menepuk pundak Gakupo. Gakupo mengangguk. Saat sedang asyik berdiskusi, adik Kaito datang dan membawakan minuman.

"Ah, terima kasih, Kaiko-_chan_," kata Gakupo sambil menerima gelas yang disodorkan Kaiko. Tidak sengaja, tangannya bersentuhan dengan tangan Kaiko.

"AH, MAAF! Tehnya tumpah! Kena baju Gakupo-_san_, deh," ujar Kaiko panik.

.

Satu.

.

Dua.

.

Tiga.

.

Kutukannya benar terjadi.

.

'Sial.'

.

Lalu Gakupo pingsan.

.

.

"KYAAAA! GAKUPO-_SAAAANNN!_"

**Beberapa Keributan di Rumah Kaito Kemudian**

"Gakupo?"

"Ng?"

"Gakupo-_san_, kau sudah sadar?"

Begitu Gakupo membuka mata, yang dia lihat adalah Kaiko yang menatapnya khawatir.

"Kaito, kamu kok jadi cantik?"

Kaito menengok otomatis.

"Itu Kaiko, bego."

"Oh," dan kemudian Gakupo mencoba bangun.

"Gakupo-_san_, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kaiko. Gakupo mengangguk. Dia berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelum akhirnya menunduk lemas.

"Kaito, kutukannya benar-benar terjadi," kata Gakupo lirih.

"Ah, itu sih kebetulan," Kaito mencoba optimis.

"Tapi—"

"DENGAR, GAKUPO! KUTUKAN ITU TIDAK ADA!" seru Kaito. Kaiko, sadar diri dan tahu bahwa dia tidak akan bisa mengikuti arah pembicaraan mereka, mengundurkan diri dari ruangan itu.

"K-Kaito?!"

"YANG ITU TADI KEBETULAN! PERCAYALAH!" sekarang Kaito menggenggam tangan Gakupo. Dengan mata berbinar, dia berkata, "Kita ini manusia modern, dan kita hanya akan mengalami kemunduran kalau percaya pada kutukan dan semacamnya!"

"Kaito!"

Dan latar pun berubah menjadi pinggiran sebuah tebing. _Mainstream? _Biarin.

"Ini bukan kutukan, Gakupo! Kau tidak dikutuk! Kau ini diberkati!"

"Aku ini diberkati!"

"Ya, Gakupo!"

"Kaito!"

"Gakupo!"

"Kaito!"

.

.

.

Dasar. Memang mereka kira ini S*ngoku B*sara?

**Sayangnya Mereka Tidak Lompat Dari Tebing**

Keesokan harinya, di sekolah. Seperti biasa Gakupo harus mati-matian menghindari cewek-cewek lapar yang memburunya. Untuk lebih amannya, dia mengambil jalan memutar ke kantin. Dalam perjalanannya, Gakupo bisa melihat seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang berjalan sempoyongan, sepertinya dia berjalan menuju ruang kesehatan. Melihat gadis itu semakin limbung, Gakupo refleks menangkapnya tepat sebelum gadis itu jatuh.

"Ah, aku harus membawanya ke ruang kesehatan dulu," gumamnya.

Meskipun sempat deg-degan, tapi perjalanannya ke ruang kesehatan berjalan lancar. Tidak ada kesialan yang terjadi dan semua berjalan lurus-lurus saja.

'Fiuh! Kaito benar, kemarin itu cuma kebetulan,' batinnya. Dia berjalan, menikmati damainya hari itu…

.

.

.

…yang tak berjalan lama setelah kedatangan para 'pemburu'nya.

"GAKUGAKU DI SANAAA!"

"_OH MY GOD_!" dan sekali lagi, Gakupo harus menggantungkan dirinya pada kakinya yang luar biasa.

Dia berlari, belok kanan, lalu ke kiri, melewati tikungan. Gawat, ada Kaito di sana!

"WAAA! Kaito, minggir!" seru Gakupo. Sayangnya, Kaito butuh waktu untuk mencerna kata-kata Gakupo, sehingga—

Bruk! Gakupo pun jatuh menubruk Kaito. Sayangnya lagi, mereka jatuh dalam posisi ambigu. Yah, tahu lah, posisi seolah mereka mau melakukan ehem ehem, dengan Kaito di bawah dan Gakupo di atas. Sisi positifnya? Para singa kelaparan yang melihatnya langsung kompak berhenti.

"Aduh, Kaito, maaf," kata Gakupo sambil berusaha berdiri, tapi—

"JANGAN! JANGAN DULU!" Begonya Gakupo, dia malah menurut sambil melongo.

"Hah?"

CEKLEK!

"KYAAAAA AKU DAPAT FOTONYAAA!"

"E-eh?" gumam Kaito dan Gakupo kompak. Mereka langsung menyadari posisi ambigu mereka dan langsung berdiri dengan sigap.

"AAAAAIIIHHH KALIAN! INI KAN MASIH DI SEKOLAH," seru para singa liar meneriakkan fantasi mereka. Gakupo dan Kaito kompak berlari.

"KAMI MASIH NORMAAAAAAALLLL!"

**Kalian Ingin Tahu Seperti Apa Para Singa Memperlakukan Foto Yang Mereka Dapat?**

Keesokan harinya, tidak seperti biasanya, para singa tidak mencegat Gakupo di depan gerbang sekolah. Merasa sedikit tenang, Gakupo melangkah dengan senyum sumringah. Dari sudut matanya dia bisa melihat murid-murid lain melihatnya sambil tersenyum aneh.

"Hei, Kamui, tersenyum begitu, lagi senang ya?" seru seorang murid cowok. Gakupo bingung, tapi berusaha cuek.

"Pasti yang kemarin dilanjutkan di rumah, tuh," seru siswa lain. Yang lain langsung bersiul. Gakupo menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Gimana? Si Shion hebat, nggak?"

'Tunggu dulu…'

"Habis berapa ronde?"

'Yang kemarin, habis berapa ronde…' dan Gakupo pun merasakan sebuah kabel yang menyambung di otaknya.

"BADUT ANCOL! GUE MASIH NORMAL MAMEEEEEEENNN!" ternyata pikiran Gakupo cukup kotor untuk mengerti kiasan-kiasan implisit yang mereka lontarkan. Dengan cepat, dia langsung berlari ke kelas dan melihat segerombolan anak di papan pengumuman.

'Kalau firasatku benar, semuanya pasti berawal dari situ,' batin Gakupo. Dia harus melihatnya, tapi dengan kerumunan manusia itu, mana mungkin hal itu bisa terjadi?

Gakupo menetapkan tekadnya. Dia menelan ludahnya sebelum akhirnya berteriak, "KALAU KALIAN MINGGIR SEKARANG, KAU AKAN MENCIUM KALIAN SATU PERSATU!"

Dan kerumunan itu langsung terbelah bagaikan Laut Merah yang dibelah Musa.

Dengan langkah mantap, Gakupo berjalan mendekati papan. Tapi apa yang dilihatnya benar-benar membuat matanya sakit. Satu truk In*to pun tidak akan mungkin membuatnya lebih baik.

Itu foto kemarin. Foto dia dan Kaito dalam pose ambigu, YANG SUDAH DIEDIT. Editannya benar-benar membuat foto itu tampak lebih ambigu lagi, di mana dalam foto itu Gakupo tampak lebih seduktif dan Kaito tampak lebih pasrah.

Pada saat itu juga Gakupo mengutuk siapapun yang menciptakan Ph*toshop.

Gakupo rasanya ingin kabur saat itu juga. Keluar dari sekolah ini. Pindah ke kota baru dan memakai nama samaran selamanya. Menjalani operasi plastik sampai wajahnya tidak dikenali dan hidup terasing tanpa ada orang yang tahu siapa dia sebenarnya. Dia balik kanan bubar ja—

—eh, tidak bisa. Para singa menatap Gakupo dengan harap-harap cemas. Oh, iya. Gakupo ingat menjanjikan suatu hal pada mereka.

_Tepat pada saat itu, Gakupo merasa bego._

Dia salah langkah. Sekarang, dia ada di depan papan pengumuman, dikelilingi murid-murid lapar yang bernafsu merampas kesucian bibirnya. Gakupo ingin _harakiri_ saat itu juga. Murid-murid maju selangkah, Gakupo mundur selangkah. Para singa maju dua langkah, Gakupo mundur dua langkah. Para singa maju tiga langkah, Gakupo terpojok di papan pengumuman dan tidak bisa mundur lagi.

Deg.

.

.

Deg.

.

.

Deg.

.

.

"GAKUPO-_KUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNN_!"

.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKK!" Dan Gakupo terbangun dari tidurnya. Kaito yang ada di sebelahnya sepertinya tidak terganggu dengan suara teriakan Gakupo.

.

Eh?

.

Tunggu.

.

Ngapain Kaito tidur di sebelahnya?

.

"TUNGGU— AKU NGGAK NGAPA-NGAPAIN KAN—"

"Berisik!" Oh, sekarang Kaito terbangun.

"K-Kaito, aku nggak ngapa-ngapain kamu 'kan? Aku nggak macem-macemin kamu, 'kan?" tanya Gakupo. Kaito mengerutkan alis.

"Iya, kamu ngapa-ngapain aku."

"DEMI APAAAAAAAA—"

"KAMU GANGGU TIDURKU, BEGO!"

"Eh?"

"Iya! Kamu ganggu tidurku itu termasuk macem-macemin aku, tau!" mendengar itu Gakupo menghela napas lega.

"Kirain…"

"Kirain apaan?"

"Ah, enggak…. Ngomong-ngomong, kok aku bisa di sini, sih?" Gakupo melihat sekeliling. Ini kamar Kaito. Dia memang biasa menginap di rumah Kaito, tapi hanya kali ini yang sungguh cetar membahana. Pakai mimpi nggak senonoh lagi.

"Kamu lupa? 'Kan tadi sore Kaiko numpahin teh ke bajumu, terus aku juga nggak tau kenapa tiba-tiba kamu yang minta nginep di sini," jelas Kaito. Gakupo hanya bisa menjawab dengan 'Ooo' lalu mencoba kembali tidur.

**Pembaca Kecewa Nih Kalo Ternyata Itu Cuma Mimpi**

Gakupo pergi ke sekolah. Kesehariannya berjalan seperti biasa. Para singa masih mengejarnya. Sumpah dia tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini saat dikejar-kejar. Dia lewat papan pengumuman. Tidak ada gambar editan laknat di sana. Dia berjalan ke kelas sambil tersenyum lebar. Kaito yang berjalan di sebelahnya melihatnya heran.

"Kenapa sih? Seneng amat," kata Kaito. Gakupo menggeleng ringan sambil masih tersenyum.

"Kau benar, kok, aku tidak dikutuk," kata Gakupo tiba-tiba. Kaito memutar bola matanya.

"Soal kutukan lagi," gumamnya, lalu Kaito duduk di tempat duduknya. Gakupo mengikuti Kaito senang. Akhirnya, kehidupannya kembali. Dikejar-kejar singa lebih menyenangkan dibanding digosipkan homo, 'kan?

Lalu tiba-tiba kelasnya diributkan oleh kedatangan seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang panjang. Gakupo tahu gadis itu. Itu gadis yang dia bawa ke ruang kesehatan dalam mimpinya. Mau apa dia ke sini?

Gadis itu terlihat mencari-cari, dan setelah melihat Gakupo, gadis itu langsung berjalan mendekatinya. Gakupo jadi merasa aneh sendiri.

"Halo, namaku SeeU," katanya. Gakupo membalas salamnya singkat.

"Ada apa?" tanya Gakupo.

"Itu, yang kemarin, aku mau berterima kasih karena sudah membawaku ke ruang kesehatan."

.

.

.

.

.

Eh?

.

.

.

.

.

"Loh, kukira itu mim—"

"Ada apa, Gakupo?" tanya Kaito yang tiba-tiba datang. Gakupo jadi kebingungan sendiri menjelaskannya, tapi akhirnya dia menjelaskannya juga.

"Jadi, sekarang ini aku bingung… loh, Kaito?" Gakupo melihat Kaito jadi murung tiba-tiba. SeeU melihat ke arah mereka, ikut bingung juga.

"Gakupo, sebenarnya, kemarin malam, kamu…" Kaito menyembunyikan wajahnya, tidak membiarkan Gakupo melihatnya.

"Aku… kenapa?" tanya Gakupo. Perasaannya tiba-tiba jadi tidak enak.

"SEBENARNYA KEMARIN KITA SUDAH XXX, GAKUPO!"

Gakupo mangap. SeeU menutup mulutnya dengan dua tangan.

.

.

Kedip.

.

.

.

Kedip.

.

.

.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

"BERISIK AMAT SIH?!" dan sekali lagi, Gakupo bangun dari tidurnya. Kaito melirik Gakupo sewot sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk meneruskan tidur.

"Loh, itu juga mimpi?" gumam Gakupo.

"Memangnya kamu mimpi apaan sih sampai teriaknya niat begitu? Dua kali pula?" tanya Kaito dengan nada marah.

Gakupo galau. Enaknya mimpinya diceritakan nggak, ya….

"Eng… pokoknya serem," kata Gakupo akhirnya. Lalu dia, seperti Kaito, memutuskan untuk tidur.

_Sayangnya proses Mimpi-Teriak-Bangun-Mimpi-Teriak-Bangun masih terus berlanjut sampai pagi._

**Yang Kali Ini Beneran Bukan Mimpi**

Setelah melalui malam yang panjang, akhirnya Gakupo dan Kaito berangkat sekolah dengan mata yang berkantung. Kaito yang menghadapi Gakupo yang seperti itu lama-lama jadi keki juga, jadi sebagai sahabat senasib sepenanggungan, Kaito membantu dan mendiskusikan masalah tidur Gakupo. Setelah melalui pembicaraan yang sengit, akhirnya tercapailah suatu kesimpulan.

"Gakupo, kalau aku bilang, kamu hanya terlalu memikirkan kutukanmu itu, deh," kata Kaito dalam perjalanan berangkat sekolah.

"Begitu?" kata Gakupo dalam nada tanya.

"Kalau kau kepikiran sampai sebegitunya, Gakupo, mending hari ini kau langsung tanya saja sama Meiko atau klub _occult_, deh," saran Kaito. Gakupo mengiyakan.

Begitu masuk ke kelas, dia mencari-cari Meiko. Tidak ada. Gakupo yang putus asa langsung balik kanan bubar jalan menuju klub _occult_.

"Permisi…"

"Oh, Kamui Gakupo-_san_," kata salah satu anggota di sana, Megurine Luka, "Ada apa kemari?"

"Aku mencari Meiko Sakine," kata Gakupo. Luka mengangguk.

"Masuklah, dia ada di dalam," kata Luka kalem.

Gakupo dan Kaito masuk ke dalam, mencari di mana keberadaan teman sekelas mereka yang menyebabkan mereka tidak bisa tidur nyenyak. Meiko ada di sebuah meja, duduk, diam saja.

"Permisi, Sakine," panggil Gakupo. Meiko menoleh.

"Ya?"

'Oh, sekarang dia sudah lebih tenang,' batin Gakupo. "Begini, aku ingin bertanya soal kutukan."

"Kutukan? Kutukan apa?" tanya Meiko bingung. Gakupo? Dia lebih bingung.

"Itu, kutukan gara-gara aku memecahkan botol itu," kata Gakupo sambil menunjuk ke botol-botol yang ada di atas meja, botol-botol yang sama dengan yang dia pecahkan.

"Mungkin kau salah, Kamui. Ini botol sake biasa, kok."

Gakupo mengerutkan alis mendengar penjelasan Meiko.

"Botol sake biasa? Tapi kau bilang—"

"Ah, aku mengatakan sesuatu ya? Maaf, kau pasti salah paham, ya! Aku tidak bermaksud, kok. Botol sake itu mana mungkin bisa menimbulkan kutukan. Maaf," kata Meiko. Gakupo mengangkat alisnya.

"Kalau begitu, kutukan yang kau bilang itu—"

"Sssttt… Jangan bilang siapa-siapa, ya. Aku benar-benar, BENAR-BENAR minta maaf. Sebenarnya saat itu, aku…

".

".

".

".

".

"Mabuk."

.

.

Gakupo cengo. Kaito melongo. Luka tetap kalem.

.

.

"Jadi maksudmu aku nggak kena kutukan?" tanya Gakupo. Meiko mengangguk pasti.

"Terus botol yang aku pecahin itu botol biasa yang nggak ada kekuatan sihirnya?" Meiko mengangguk lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

Yah.

.

.

.

.

.

Gakupo malu, deh.

.

.

**End. Dengan gaje dan tidak elit.**

**A/N: Fic ini selesai diketik jam 2 pagi. Wew. Dan maafkan saya yang hanya bisa menghasilkan karya yang seperti ini, ya? Saya tahu pasti ini garing banget. Mana ceritanya makin ke sini makin ngaco pula. Enggak. Saya nggak benci sama Gakupo. Saya cinta. CINTA BENGET MALAH. Tapi yah, ide yang lewat di kepalaku mengharuskan Gakupo jadi begini… tapi anyway, saya tetap minta maaf sama semuanya karena cerita ini jadi terkesan melenceng dari ide awalnya ato gimana. MAAF! Oh, dan kejadian apes yang dialami Gakupo waktu dia kecil itu, aku dapet ide dari Becoming A Star!nya Ai Morinaga. Ada yang baca? Lumayan ngakak, tuh XD**

**Myaw from the deepest heart**

**Kuroi-Neko-cii**


End file.
